Original Ice Cold
by Kyuubi no Kitsune0101
Summary: AU He grew up cold and bitter towards everyone. Nobody cared about him, so he cared for nobody. Not even himself. She dragged him back after an attempt to escape. She was his only love. NxK
1. Chapter 1

**I had this one waiting to be put online.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter One

No one cared for him, so he grew up cold, bitter, and hated by the village. At four years old, she had caught him running away from the village because she was returning back to Konoha from a mission. He had himself armed with a kunai knife that was probably stolen from a real shinobi. There was a frighten look in his eyes that made her wonder if he feared all shinobi or just a few. She approached him with caution, as he could be dangerous if he tapped into the Kyubi's power

"Back away!" Uzumaki Naruto screamed. He didn't like the sight of her red eyes because it reminded him of the Uchiha bastards. The kunai he held tightly onto sunk into flesh, but it wasn't the red-eyed lady. At three years old, Naruto discovered that he liked pain and threw himself off many buildings along with using other types of pain creators, but he didn't react to many things anymore. Every emotion besides hatred was alien.

The flesh his kunai hit was his own. He sliced his neck, hoping she wouldn't do anything to him as he died like they wanted. What she did do though would shock him completely. She picked him up and rushed him back to the village at a speed only a shinobi could get. The hospital had caught glance of him, and they turned their back upon the Chunin and boy. He was going to die, and Kurenai could feel his life slip as the blood soaked her front. No. He wasn't going to die.

"Heal him! He's just a child!" Kurenai shouted at the medics. The so-called medics would rather waste their chakra on people that were going to die no matter what instead of a child. "Just heal him! You're supposed to be healers!" One medic did come forth, and he healed Naruto's neck wound that was healing very slowly on its own. He put a bandage around it and looked at the Chunin.

"You take care him now. The boy was trying to please this village once more," the man said with a shake of his head and a sigh. He walked away as Kurenai took her chance to escape. She didn't know where the little one lived, so she took him to her place and went to dig through her late older brother's things from when he was a tyke. She had lost her family to the Kyuubi, but somehow she didn't hate this little boy.

Naruto woke up in an unfamiliar place and in a nice soft bed. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around before his eyes rested upon the lady from the day before, sleeping on a chair. He moved to escape the place when an arm struck him back onto the bed. The lady was awake now, and she didn't look too happy.

"I'm Yuhi Kurenai. I just have one question for you, Naruto. Do you want to die?" Kurenai asked the little one. She held back tears when he nodded. "I don't want you to die. You're just a little confused." Naruto backed away from her touch, and he looked up at her with cold eyes. She saw the hurt within them, and she knew she couldn't help him. "Naruto, can you promise me that someday you'll smile?" Naruto looked at her outstretched pinky and reheard her words within his mind. Yeah. He could, so he linked his pinky with hers and was set free. She wasn't going to hold him forever now.

Naruto was outside before he looked at the clothes he was given. She gave him a black long sleeve t-shirt with the words 'Lil' Tigers' written in white on the front with the number eleven and brown cargo pants. The clothes seemed to be old and worn as they were slightly faded and were probably a brother's. He promised in his heart to repay a red-eyed woman that wasn't an Uchiha.

Twelve-year-old Naruto was still cold, and the scar across his neck made him look dangerous. He didn't pass the Genin Exams the normal way. No, he had to steal a scroll and gain the respect of a teacher he once thought hated him. Naruto listened to the lecture that Iruka-sensei and stared out the window. When it came to Team Seven, he rolled his eyes at Haruno Sakura, a weak fan girl, but when Uchiha Sasuke was said, Naruto felt his anger double and began to shout.

"I won't be on a team with a bastard from the Bastard clan. I didn't graduate at the bottom of the class, so why the hell am I on his team!" Naruto shouted. He looked at the Chunin with cold eyes that were naturally there.

"Naruto, just because you grew up alone doesn't mean you should be selfish. The Hokage and I put these teams together. Most of the teams have specialties, so we put them together. You, Naruto, have a single specialty. You work best in assassinations, so your team is expected to be the Assassination Squad under Hatake Kakashi. We didn't know who else to give him, so we asked him. He chose Haruno and Uchiha, so you'll have to deal with it," Iruka said. He sighed and looked up at the Genin, who was the perfect assassin. The boy reminded the Hokage of Kakashi himself because Naruto lived by the book and nothing else. The shinobi rules were his life.

"Iruka-sensei, you said Team Seven is the Assassination Squad. What do you mean?" Yamanaka Ino asked. Iruka smiled. He loved teaching the kids about unknown things before they left his class forever. It was the better for them anyways.

"The Genin sometimes specialize in certain areas. Most are basic, so it's rare for an Assassination Squad. They go on missions that are purely assassin missions. Their training would probably be different ways to kill a person, but they are one of the most important squads. In the war, they destroy agents of the enemy without trouble and take on the most important mission as well. Hatake Kakashi is our best for them," Iruka said. Naruto ignored the rest of the speech and then waited for his sensei to show up. Sakura was staring at him with large eyes.

"Is it true that you once killed a man for looking cross-eyed at you?" Sakura said. Naruto shrugged and looked up at the ceiling. There must've been a million little squares up there, so he started counting. He got to a million and five hundred thousand when their sensei showed up. He smiled at them and waved his hand for them to follow. In a line, Team Seven shuffled out, and that was the last time anyone who wasn't the Hokage saw them again. No one wanted to know what happened to them.

Months later, Team Eight and Team Ten met up at the Chunin exams. They were waiting to see if Team Seven was allowed in. The older Genin glared at the rookies, but they mainly ignored them. A group that was a year older than them walked in with a kid with weird eyebrows talking about amazing teamwork of a rookie group. This caught all their interests, so they listened in the one-side conversation.

"I challenged the one, but they worked as one. I could tell from the strength of each of their punches, they could handle their own against Jonin leveled or higher. All three of them had the same scar on the same cheek except the one kid had it on his forehead for there were already scars on his cheeks. I asked why they looked dressed to go to a funeral, and the one with snowy white hair said 'we don't go to funerals. We make them.' His tone was mono while the other two had the most emotion. The kid with the snowy hair had a scar across his neck and hate-filled eyes!" the kid shouted. His teammate, a Hyuga, ordered him to be quiet. The rookies could figure out who the one kid was by the hating eyes, scar, and monotone voice. The door opened for another team. "That's the team!" All eyes fell on three cold-faced Genin that made up Team Seven. The eyebrow kid wasn't kidding about the scar, but he didn't say anything about their clothes.

All three wore black cargo pants and the regulation pouches. Naruto wore a black button up, short-sleeved shirt with a black tank underneath because the shirt wasn't buttoned. Sakura had on a deep red, long sleeved shirt, and Sasuke wore the same thing except for in black. All three of them had swords and other weapons strapped to their bodies as well as what looked like bombs. Naruto and Sasuke wore black, fingerless gloves while Sakura wore regular black gloves. Dangling out of Naruto's mouth was an unlit cigarette.

"So all of Rookie Nine is here now," Kiba said. He grinned and led his team over. Ino tried to latch herself onto Sasuke, but Naruto and Sakura had their swords drawn to stop her. No one saw the two move or saw Sasuke give a command. "Finally going to becoming something better than dead last? I thought you hated the Uchiha clan?" Naruto put away his sword and looked at Kiba with dull eyes.

"As Team Seven, we are Flame, Fox, and Flower. As soon as Hatake-sama or Hokage-sama dismisses us from our duties, we become Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Haruno. Inuzuka-san, I'm sorry if your tiny brain didn't understand what the difference is," Naruto said. Kiba became angry at that comment and raised a fist. Naruto only yawned, making Kiba even madder. This time, Sakura and Sasuke didn't have to save Naruto.

"You shouldn't be so loud," a silver haired Genin said. He pushed up his glasses and looked at them. "I'm Kabuto." He showed everyone but Team Seven (who weren't interested in them at all) shinobi cards. Kiba asked to see the cards on Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura. Kabuto showed them and was shocked. The information was classified unless permission came from the Hokage.

Ibiki strolled passed them and plucked the cigarette out of Naruto's mouth. His Chunin proctors passed the bear of a man for he stopped to look at the cigarette and Naruto. The rest of Rookie Nine stared at the two to see what would happen next. Ibiki laughed and handed the cigarette back.

"What kind of shinobi smokes mint flavored cigs? Every shinobi knows to smoke odorless unless they're in the village, and then it's just the same. Kid, you need bigger balls to smoke those types of cigarettes," Ibiki said. He was about to walk away when Naruto grabbed his wrist. "What now, little boy?" Naruto sighed.

"Ever hear rumors of a group of four shinobi that _slaughter_ missing ninjas left and right and leave a mint scent behind?" Naruto asked. Ibiki figured the kid was a copycat, but it was better than nothing. He nodded. "Hatake Kakashi and us three little kids are that group. I'm their minty fresh guy!" Naruto had a crazed look in his eyes, and Ibiki backed off. He began explaining the rules of the test and gave them their seat numbers.

Ibiki grabbed a hold of Kakashi's collar and shoved three papers in his face. The two other Jonin in the room, Kurenai and Asuma, looked at the papers too. All three papers looked identical except for the handwriting. The words and pictures were the same.

"Not once were they caught cheating, and yet, they have the exact same answers!" Ibiki said. Kurenai sniffed the air and laughed. "That white haired brat had the nerve to smoke his girly cigs in the middle of the test!" Kakashi and Asuma laughed along with Kurenai. "What's so funny?" Naruto was a strange kid indeed.

"Naruto's cigarettes go with his strongest Katon technique. He invented green flames with a mint scent than smoky. The flames don't burn. They melt whatever they touch," Kakashi said. Ibiki took back all he said about girly cigarettes and marched out.

In the Forest of Death, night had fallen, and Naruto couldn't help but dream of that lady who had red-not-Uchiha eyes that matched the color of wine with a musical voice. He never threw out those clothes she gave him because, someday, he was going to give them back with a smile he's been given out to the air when no one looks. He only smiled when he thought of her, and that only made his search for her harder.

Orochimaru attacked the next day. Naruto gritted his teeth when he was injected with some strange poison. Everything felt like it was on fire, and then suddenly, a bunch of cuts exploded open on his body. Consciousness was lost to the pain, which he barely felt. Sasuke was already out, leaving Sakura alone. She growled and knew she couldn't stand a chance. Orochimaru left quickly, and she carried her teammates to lower ground. She would protect them with her life like they would her.

Naruto was woken up by Ino and Shikamaru, but he found it painful to move. Every step he took caused more pain to arise out of his body. He hid it from the others as Team Seven rushed away. The scroll they needed was quickly found as well as the tower. When Sasuke and him opened the scrolls, he dropped his and fell to the ground as Iruka showed up. Sakura and Sasuke were shocked while Iruka went to see what was wrong.

He woke up in the infirmary with a single bandage on his arm. Beeping machines told him that his life was still intact. Kakashi stood by his bed with a grim face. Naruto didn't want to talk to this man at the moment. He had to prepare for the next test and become a Chunin. He didn't want it to end this way.

"Naruto, you can't participate in the exams any longer. These machines are the only things keeping you alive until Orochimaru is arrested and gives the antidote. Naruto, we won't let you die, so we're pulling you from the exams," Kakashi said. Naruto sighed and looked at his hands. They were scarred from the kunai, shuriken, and jutsu he used and looked strange without the gloves. He tightened them into fists and looked at Kakashi.

"Keep me in the exams please. She's going to be there, and I have to show her my smile," Naruto said. He showed an emotion Kakashi never saw on Naruto's face, and the Jonin sighed. Without talking, he walked out and noticed the hurt on Naruto's face. That memory would forever be burned in his mind. He almost wanted to turn around and say 'you'll stay'. He couldn't at all.

Naruto was allowed to stay in the exams if only he could walk out there for his match. He listened for his name on the intercom while his hand was tight around the wires. He wore only his black pants because the shirt would only get in his way and that his shoes were lost like his gloves. When his name was called to go against Inuzuka Kiba, he ripped out the cords and screamed. Using the wall for support, he walked out to his match.

"You can't expect me to fight an injured ninja. He can barely stand without shaking, and I don't want to hurt him," Kiba said. Naruto was panting and looked at the dog boy. He couldn't muster a glare at the moment and just wanted to go back to the machines. "Naruto, think of your health." Up in the stands, Kurenai watched Naruto's face. He grinned large and proud as she choked back tears.

"Inuzuka-san, I'm going out with a bang. The proper shinobi death," Naruto said. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it as Hayate said go. Everyone who was watching the match couldn't believe the smile Naruto showed as Kiba and Akamaru ran close to him. No one in the building was aware of his heart starting to give up along with his mind shutting down. "Goodbye Kurenai-sama. Thank you." Kurenai couldn't believe it and turned away to cry. This boy was cold and ready to die.

He beat Kiba and Akamaru using his flames to, not melt, but freeze them into a single area. To knock Kiba out, he punched him. Naruto's cigarette fell to the ground, which he stomped on it with his bare foot. There was clapping, but Naruto barely hurt it as he vomited blood. His eyes wide and mouth smiling, he fell to the ground. His heart gave several attempts to keep active as he looked up. She was there, so he raised his hand to catch one of her tears.

"Love you. You showed me happiness…kindness," Naruto said. She smiled and brushed some hair out of his face as his heart stopped. Everyone in the stadium knew she wasn't going to let him die, but she began crying. Sakura looked down at him with sad eyes before turning away. The medics didn't even look at him, and Kakashi was working to start his heart again with electric chakra. Burned flesh could be smelled a mile away.

"Damn it, Naruto! I told you to quit. Why couldn't you listen?" Kakashi asked. He gritted his teeth and charged the chakra in his hands. This would be his final attempt before declaring Naruto dead due to poison that caused a heart failure. His hands touched the body causing it to jump a bit, and Kakashi lowered his ear to listen. A heart beating sound wasn't there. It was too late for Naruto.

"Winner is the late Uzumaki. Neither fighter moves on," Hayate said. He looked at Kakashi, who was staring at his hands. No one noticed the hand twitching as the medics finally took the dead body away. Kurenai went to check on her students because they mattered more than a dead boy. She couldn't remove the picture of a four-year-old kid gripping onto a kunai out of fear of dying at the hands of her. He looked human back then, and even when he grinned, she could see that little boy wanting to break free.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter Two

Kurenai stood with Kiba, Shino, and Hinata at Naruto's funeral. Something about this gave her a strange feeling that couldn't be explained. Where was Naruto now? He was dead. Simple as that. She looked at the grave, but it changed to a tree with a little boy holding a kunai out for protection. His eyes were wild and full of fright, but he wasn't about to back down. Shaking her head, the images disappeared like they were burned away from her memory.

"Kurenai-sensei, are you okay?" Hinata asked. Kurenai looked at her, but she didn't see Hinata. She saw the Chunin exam stadium floor, and a boy with snowy hair letting blood drip from his mouth as he died. He reached up to catch a tear. Kurenai squeezed her eyes shut and opened them once more. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were looking at her with worry. They shouldn't worry about her. Kakashi came over as the group was starting to disappear.

"Kurenai, can you help me with something?" Kakashi asked. The red-eyed woman nodded and waited. "I asked to clean out Naruto's apartment, but we'll be taking care of it after the exams are over. I have to teach Sasuke for the month, so I'll see you then." He walked over to his remaining team because what else could he do. He had students that were still able to learn. Kurenai knew that all shinobi were like that. As long as there was someone still alive, there was still hope. She had to look at her students and move forward. She had no other way to live beyond this. He was dead, never going to live again.

***

Naruto walked down the endless halls in the darkness. He didn't know where he was going, but his legs moved on as if they had a mind of their own. He didn't care because everything was numb and quiet. Soon, he came to the only door with a light bulb hanging from the ceiling. He was tired now and didn't want to go inside, but his legs moved on their own again. He was brought to the front of the Kyuubi's cage. He wanted to sleep now.

"**Boy, you feeling sleepy?"** the Kyuubi demanded. He was in a human form, which was Naruto only with crimson hair and eyes. Naruto nodded and sat down. **"Don't go to sleep. You sleep, you die. I'm keeping you in a partial dead state at the moment. In a few days, you'll be able to breathe properly. Get back to the surface and live." **Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't get the words. **"The poison has been removed. While you were in the hospital, I was countering it, and then you, being an idiot, decided to fight. I couldn't keep the poison from speeding up, but I kept it from killing you completely. Wait and you'll be okay." **Naruto was too tired to think why the Kyuubi wanted him alive. It was better if he kept moving to stay awake, so he went to explore the halls, wandering the darkness without purpose.

***

Kurenai walked back to the cemetery two weeks after he died. She looked at his tombstone and laid flowers on it. Saying a small prayer, she sat down and looked at it. Why did she kept coming to visit him was beyond her? Every time she looked at the stone with his name, she'd see a little boy standing in front of a tree. She'd see the kunai cutting his throat, and she knew the Kyuubi kept him from going mute. She didn't know why she cared.

When the hand popped out of the earth, she jumped back in fear and reflects and readied a kunai. The hand pulled up a body, and the body was Naruto. He looked at her with a dirt-streaked face and panted. In shock, she pulled out her water bottle that was for emergencies and gave it to him. He downed it in seconds. Gulping the air in, he looked at her.

"I'm back," he said. Standing up, Naruto stretched his muscles and looked around. "Two weeks. I have two weeks left to train. Better get a move on it. Hokage has to know first." Naruto stumbled off towards the Hokage's Tower. Kurenai rushed after him and helped him when he needed it. She smirked at all the looks they received because everyone was seeing the living dead.

***

Two weeks later, Naruto was standing with the other Genin in the exams, and all of them were in shocked. Apparently the rumors were true. He looked different because he didn't have a bitter look on his face anymore. His face was blank and almost as if he lived in his own world. Genma sighed and looked at the boy, who trained for only two weeks. These kids trained for four weeks, twice the time as this kid.

"First match was Dosu vs. Hyuga Neji, but, seeing how the first Genin went missing during the month, Uzumaki Naruto will be taking his place. The other Genin will have to wait in a special area. Hyuga. Uzumaki. Get into starting positions," Genma said. Naruto moved forward, and Neji looked at the kid.

Naruto wore black cargo pants and an open black vest. There were bandages all over him, and he looked like he didn't care to be there. Neji figured he wasn't strong after his display of flame jutsu with a cigarette. At the moment, Naruto had an unlit cigarette dangling from his mouth. Neji could see it was Naruto's fate to lose to him.

"Might as well give up, Uzumaki. It's your fate," Neji said. Naruto shrugged and took out a cigarette lighter. "Are you going to take me seriously?" The scarred boy only smirked and looked at Genma.

"I'm allowed to smoke, right?" Naruto asked. Genma only shrugged. What did he care? "Hyuga, I take no one seriously. If you don't mind, there's a demon I've got to fight, and your weak Genin self is standing in my way. I'll treat you like the rest of my victims. Come and fight if you must." Neji didn't realize it was a trap and took the bait. He charged as he activated his eyes. Naruto smirked and lit his cigarette before throwing it up into the air. Neji didn't see it coming, for Naruto went through the seals quickly. The cigarette exploded, giving the ultimate smokescreen of black and mint scent.

"Coward!" Neji shouted. He looked around and saw a figure running at him from the side. A bunch of clones began to attack him from all around. Once he defeated them, the smoke was starting to clear up. Naruto was smoking another cigarette. "Don't you know they're bad for your health?" Naruto smirked.

"Don't you know fate is a bunch of bullshit? Fate said I was to die when I slit my own throat at four because I pissed her off when I didn't die when I jumped off the top of the Hokage's tower at three. Fate said I was to die a lot, but each time, I pissed her off by living," Naruto said. He began walking forward. Neji was getting extremely angry. He had enough of this battle.

"You have no idea of what it's like to live with an unbreakable curse! This is over anyways. You are with the boundaries of my eight trigrams," Neji said. He got into his stance while Naruto sighed. He was going to need the brat after all. "Gentle fist style! Eight trigrams, 64 palms!" Naruto briefly wondered how he was going to show this noble the shit he was dealing out. Neji hit Naruto with enough force to shock the boy. "Two palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty-two palms, sixty-four palms!" Naruto went down laughing. Here he was, back from the dead and on his knees holding his stomach. No one believed he would stand back up. No one, but slowly he struggled to stand. That was when Neji told him about his curse.

"You know what I think about your sob story? It's shit!" Naruto said. Neji came in for another strike and hit above Naruto's heart. "Curses are the most amazing thing. You want to meet mine?" Neji's eyes widened when Naruto tried to gather chakra and succeeded. The only difference was that his chakra was red. Naruto's blue eyes became red. "Let's go, Hyuga! I'm bored now." Naruto got down on all four and charged. Neji knew his only chance was his rotation. As Naruto came in, Neji started it. Surprised, Naruto was thrown back. The red eyes were still there though. Genma knew he had to interrupt soon. "I've met a Hyuga like you once. His name was Hyuga Hizashi. I just finished my finest jump yet from the Hokage's monument. I was three years old and lying on the ground for the entire night. He found me at dawn. I was healed and everything, but I was ready to hurt someone. He sealed my chakra points like you, and, as I laughed on the ground from the pain, he asked me why. I could only answer the same answer I gave the Hokage. I told them that I like it. It's amazing. He took me the hospital to get me all sorted out and told me that I can only live my life once and not to waste it. That was my last jump." Naruto looked at Neji and shrugged. "It's over now."

"Liar!" Neji shouted. He was prepared for Naruto's charge, but what he wasn't ready for was Naruto's increase in speed. The boy's punch hurt like hell and sent him back several feet. Naruto was there to deliver a painful roundhouse kick. Neji could feel several of his bones snap.

"Are you ready to prove Fate wrong, Hyuga!" Naruto shouted. He was grinning sadistically as he kicked the poor noble around. Neji didn't see anything coming and was in a lot of pain. "Give up on Fate, kid. Life only happens once, and if you live by Fate, you're living a lie! Wake up!" Naruto sent a powerful kick to the Hyuga's head. Neji went down, and Genma was prepared to step in. "Only losers live in a fantasy. You don't want to be a loser like me, okay?" The strangest thing happened then. Naruto began healing Neji's wounds.

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!" Genma shouted. Naruto looked at Neji in the eye and smiled. "Naruto, why are you healing his wounds? There are medics around to do that." Naruto sighed and stood up straight. He looked at the special Jonin.

"He's my comrade. As a shinobi, I must respect my comrades. I guess I'm asking for forgiveness for the pain," Naruto said as he walked away. A sharp pain went through his brain, and no one noticed him wincing. The Kyuubi was pissed and wanting blood. The bloodlust just started all of a sudden. _You need to calm down. I can't have my comrades getting hurt by you._ Naruto stopped in the hall just to cry. He didn't understand what was wrong with him. Why couldn't he suck everything up inside him like he use to? Damn it! It was his fault for attaching himself to the village like a puppet. "Get up, Uzumaki. You aren't like him, yet. Don't worry. You'll be okay." Naruto wiped away his tears and put his mask on. Shikamaru was passing through onto his own match and nodded. Naruto simply ignored him. _No more attachments. Feel the loneliness._ Naruto fell to his knees and knew he was sick of the loneliness and wished he had someone to care for him. He bit his lip as he could no longer hold the tears in. He missed Shikamaru's surprising forfeit and Sasuke's entrance. He was too busy sitting against the wall with his face in his hands, crying for all his wasted years. Who was he to Konoha?

"Naruto? Are you okay!" Shikamaru ran over as he spoke. Naruto looked up at him with red rimmed eyes and couldn't muster a fake smile. He just looked back down. "Naruto, let's get out of the hall. It's not that bad. Victories aren't supposed to be emotional. Only defeats." Naruto laughed at the choice words the shadow user said.

"I'm not crying over the battle. I'm crying over what a fool I am for the way I've lived. I lived from suicide attempt to suicide attempt and made many people afraid for me. I don't have friends because of what I did, and I've always wondered why I was alone," Naruto said in a child like voice. He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. "Shikamaru, do you think I'm a demon?" Shikamaru looked at the crying boy. He was never Naruto's good friend, but he knew the boy had it rougher than others.

"No," Shikamaru said. He saw Naruto smile and sighed. "We better get up there to watch Sasuke's match with Gaara." At the mention of Gaara, Naruto nodded and stood up. Shikamaru smirked. "You looked horrible." Naruto laughed and wiped his eyes. "Let's go. No worries, right?" Naruto nodded. He followed Shikamaru up the stairs and into a gory mess. Gaara was in the middle, so Naruto stepped in front of Shikamaru. His face was completely serious.

"Sabaku no Gaara, as part of the assassin squad and guardian of the village, I'll ask you to step down and come with me," Naruto said. His voice changed to that of a seasoned Jonin, and Shikamaru knew this was the side-effect of his training. Gaara only looked at him before walking passed them. "I see. I guess I must report this." Gaara didn't appear to care, for he kept on walking. Naruto began walking too, but in the opposite direction.

"Are you going to let him go!" Shikamaru demanded. Naruto nodded and didn't glance at the blood. "Why? He just killed two people! Two innocent people in cold blood!" Naruto turned around and grabbed Shikamaru by his collar. There was shock in both of their eyes.

"I can't stop him. They were shinobi, gambling shinobi. They do it every year for a little extra cash. I would know. I once was one. Shikamaru, they know all the risks of each Genin in the exams. They knew about Gaara, but they do their job with all their heart. I can't stop him because I'm Konoha's pariah while he's the Kazekage's youngest son!" Naruto said. He let go of Shikamaru and sighed. What did he do wrong? Everything was wrong. He did everything wrong. "Look, I'll deal with it. Just leave it to me." Shikamaru opened his mouth. "I've got a secret that'll take care of him. He's not going to go unpunished. Don't worry." Shikamaru nodded and walked behind the other Genin. He had to trust him.

***

Naruto and Sakura continued to chase after Sasuke and Gaara after Shikamaru stayed behind. Inside Naruto, he could feel the demon beat against the seal. It was painful for him. Sakura was following Pakkun while Naruto went by his own nose. He figured out why his demon was acting up. It was because Gaara's demon was an old rival and the host used the demon almost all the time. The chakra was affecting him.

They found Sasuke and Gaara, who was already transforming. Naruto fell into the range of demon chakra and felt the Kyuubi coming out. He trembled in his place as Gaara quickly captured his teammates and looked right into his eyes. He lost it and saw everything go black as soon as Gaara transformed completely.

Sasuke watched as his teammate turned into the Kyuubi with all nine tails flowing behind it. The chakra coming off of them was amazing and made him sick. What was his teammate? He tried to figure it out on his own as he watched the demons battle it out. In the end though, Naruto overpowered Gaara after the sand shinobi delivered a cut to his right eye. Only Gaara changed back to normal. A whistle went through the air, and Naruto looked around. A white haired man jumped out of the trees and planted a paper seal upon Naruto's forehead. Sasuke and Sakura watched their teammate go back to normal except his skin was red as if burned.

"Don't worry. You won't remember a thing," the man said. He knocked the two out and looked up at the branch Temari was perched upon. "I think I don't have to worry about you. Take your brother, and go." Temari and Kankuro did as told. Gaara was unconscious, so it was easy, but he woke up.

"Thank you," Gaara said. He went back to sleep, but the demon didn't come out. What the heck is Uzumaki Naruto to change Gaara? Kankuro looked at Temari worriedly, but they continued until they met up with Baki at the border.

"Damn it, Minato. What do you think happened?" Jiraiya said. He looked at Naruto's skin and at the cut going from Naruto's hairline to his jaw. The eye was okay, but the cut wasn't healing like the skin. "Great job, kid." Summoning a frog, Jiraiya took Team Seven back to the village. He was careful to avoid causing more harm than good to Naruto's injuries.

***

Naruto woke up in the hospital only three days later. He was covered in bandages and felt something new about his face. He touched where Gaara got him at. A new scar. Great. Naruto sat up and sighed. Looking around, he saw a few cards sitting on the stand and a vase full of flowers. He was surprised at this because he had no friends.

"Looks like you've got a lot of people worrying about you," a familiar voice said. Naruto looked over at Kurenai. She smiled at him. "Shikamaru told me what happened after your match. Naruto, are you afraid to live?" Naruto felt his heart tightened. She befriended him slightly when he was four, and he loved her. He told her so. She acted no different since he came up from the grave. She trained him, but that was all she every really did besides care.

"Yes. Living is a dream. I don't know what it's truly like. With the suicide attempts, I've gotten closer to understand what it was to live. Then came those life and death battles, and it makes everything feel alive. The rush. You don't understand," Naruto said. He looked away as he spoke. His eyes would give him away.

"Naruto, the council wanted me to give you this. They said as soon as you're awake," Kurenai said. She gave him a scroll and watched as he opened it. His eyes briefly scanned the contents before sighing. "What is it?" Naruto rolling it up and climbed out of the bed. He had to find his clothes. "Your clothes were burned because of the demon chakra still attached to them. Some spares that Kakashi brought are in the cupboard. What do they want you to do?" She wasn't supposed to ask, but she was curious.

"It's a mission. S-classed. I'll be back in a week, I think," Naruto said, finding the clothes. He took off the hospital gown and didn't care that Kurenai was still in the room. She looked the other way. He slipped into the dark t-shirt. "It's just an assassination. Nothing horrible. Kurenai, don't worry. I'm a shinobi and must follow my duty to Konoha. We can't let everyone see we're weak!" Naruto slipped into his black cargo pants before strapping on his kunai/shuriken pouch. He searched his pockets and found what he was looking for. A brand new lighter and pack of his cigarettes. "Kakashi-sensei knows his stuff." Naruto looked at Kurenai and sighed as he grabbed his sandal shoes. Putting them on, he said, "I'll come back. I promise. Team Seven did stuff like this all the time. Only it was a team effort. I can't let the village down." Kurenai looked at him. He looked older than thirteen.

"Naruto, that's not what I'm worried about. When you battled Gaara, you were under the influence of demon chakra. It brought the Kyuubi out of you. You're lucky to have lived! People from your class worry about you! I worry about you. When you talked about your jumps, you act like they weren't big deals. Dying is a big deal when you're only a kid!" Kurenai shouted. Naruto looked at her and erased all the emotions on his face. He looked at her with his icy eyes.

"Kurenai, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm a Konohagakure shinobi. I can't afford to let someone see me as weak. Besides, I need the money to buy a new apartment. Mine was destroyed in the invasion," Naruto said. He walked over to her and blushed. "I'll see you again soon." Before he left, he kissed Kurenai's cheek. "Love ya." Naruto disappeared in a swirl of minty smoke.

**Yes! I've got a fluffy little moment between Naruto and Kurenai. If you haven't guessed it, that's the main pairing. This whole story is AU in a way. This chapter is longer than the first because I've had a lot to put into. Naruto is starting to develop from ice man to nice man! Sorry, but that rhymes. Until next time, here's a preview:**

"Yes, I'm leaving."

"I understand. When you come back, do you think you'll be ready for the Jonin exams."

**Since this chapter was on the Chunin exam fights, the next one is Naruto's first solo mission, Tsunade, and part of the Sasuke retrieval. See ya! – Kyuubi no Kitsune0101**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Naruto tried to block the punch coming at his face, but he couldn't move. Uchiha Itachi was dominating their battle. Naruto gave up and fell to the ground. Itachi walked over and lifted the boy's head up by his hair. Yelping, Naruto looked up at the man he was sure would kill him for just attacking him.

"How did the assassination go?" Itachi asked carefully. He was trying to learn something from Naruto, and the boy wasn't understanding it completely. He didn't even notice that the Uchiha traitor's partner had left and didn't come back.

"He was an easy kill," Naruto spat out. He looked down and vomited. Itachi nodded. "What do you want from me, Itachi? The last time I saw your ass, you were my only friend until you betrayed Konoha." Naruto looked up at the Uchiha with murderous eyes. Itachi smirked.

"I'm going to show you the truth behind the murders. For seventy-two hours, you'll see my life as it was and not as people made it," Itachi said. Naruto's eyes widened as he was pulled into the Tsukuyomi. He screamed and was out in minutes. Itachi sighed and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a package with a scroll attached. "Goodbye for now, Naruto." Naruto's body twitched only once as the Uchiha left.

Kurenai and Kakashi were at the gates waiting for Naruto three days after his supposed return date. The gates opened, and Naruto walked in. There was something different about him. It was his eyes. They were dull and lifeless, but he appeared to be alive. Kurenai and Kakashi walked over to him to find out what happened. They were shocked at the stunt he pulled. He pulled out a kunai and held it in front of him to keep them back.

"Leave me the fuck alone! Don't ever come at me again, or I'll kill you," Naruto hissed. He was panting and soon collapsed at their feet. Kakashi knelt down to make sure he was alright, and Kurenai recognized something about his eyes. He was suffering the side-effects of a power genjutsu. Most likely a Uchiha genjutsu from the sharingan.

"Kakashi, we better get him to the hospital. Maybe a medic can help him?" Kurenai said. She was lying to herself. The only one skilled enough was Tsunade, who wasn't coming back to the village anytime soon. Jiraiya was planning a mission to get her, but he was waiting on Naruto. Now the boy was back.

Naruto was released as soon as he woke up. He walked along the streets and was suddenly pulled into an alleyway. His battle reflects came alive as he got up in a stance. Itachi looked at him without the sharingan activated. Naruto didn't calm down though.

"Naruto, I need you to do me a favor. Study those scrolls I gave you and don't lose that dagger. I've left something else for you at the post office. Ask for it, and you'll get that and another package with scrolls. Don't tell anyone about our meetings. Goodbye," Itachi said. Naruto grabbed his arm before he leave. The Uchiha looked back.

"Why are you doing this? You aren't supposed to be helping the village pariah," Naruto said. Itachi sighed and beckoned Naruto to come towards him. Thinking he'd get an answer, he walked closer to the Uchiha. His answer was a poke on the forehead.

"Maybe next time, Naruto. Work on that project," Itachi said. He disappeared, and Naruto growled. He stepped out of the alley and walked straight into Kurenai. She had a worried look on her face, and Naruto knew he had been found out.

"What was Itachi doing in the village?" Kurenai demanded. Naruto looked up at her with the dull and lifeless eyes he was given. "Naruto, you're betraying Konoha by doing this. Even speaking to Itachi in a friendly manner is traitorous." She kept her voice low for Naruto's sake. He didn't need anymore trouble as it was.

"Kurenai, he's ordered to keep tabs on me. He was about to attack me, but he had to go. Don't worry. I'm loyal to Konoha," Naruto said. He tried to walk away, but Kurenai had him caught. "Kurenai, let me go. I'm not that child you saved. I'm not the boy who came back from the dead. I'm never going to be them again." Naruto didn't look at her while he spoke. It was too painful, but he had to cut away.

"Then who are you, Uzumaki Naruto?" Kurenai asked. She stared at his back as it began to tremble with his whole body. He was scared of putting his precious people in danger, confused on his loyalties, and, most of all, broken from abuse and the Uchiha traitor. Who was this boy in front of her. She had trouble seeing, but she could always find that boy who smile and said he loved her. She saw a boy strong enough to take care of himself and the world if he wanted to.

"I'm no one. Just Uzumaki Naruto. Dead last. Village pariah. Kyuubi vessel. Genin of Konoha. Kurenai, this'll be the last time I speak to you," Naruto said. He meant every word, but he prayed she didn't catch the pain underneath them. He walked away without looking back once. "This time, I won't promise you anything. Promises mean nothing to me." Kurenai watched him disappear within the crowd. He wasn't coming back.

Naruto ignored Jiraiya as they continued on their trip to find Tsunade. He was to busy being bewitched by his new sword's blade. The effects of the Tsukuyomi left him with constant nightmares and trouble finding sleep. He was barely sleeping and felt horrible.

"Kid, Tsunade will fix you up. Until then, I guess I can teach you the Rasengan," Jiraiya said. He caught the boy's interest as he activated the jutsu. It was amazing. Naruto listened to Jiraiya's every word about the training he was to do. The snowy haired Genin wouldn't talk though. He was rather silent during everything and did as he was told. "Where are your loyalties, kid?" Naruto shrugged.

When they found Tsunade, she was getting drunk at a restaurant. Naruto didn't bother to ask if he could join. He just sat down. Jiraiya smacked the backside of his head for being rude as he started a conversation with Tsunade. Shizune looked at Naruto, who was staring out the window.

"How did you get that scar?" Shizune asked. Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "The one on the eye and the neck one." Naruto touched the new scar. It was as if it would help him remember, but he shrugged. Jiraiya smacked him again.

"My neck scar is a self-inflicted wound. I tried to kill myself during my escape from Konoha. Too bad that it failed horribly, for someone brought me back," Naruto said. He didn't like talking to these people. They were friends, and he wasn't included in the circle. "My eye should be blind, but it's thanks to the Kyuubi. I was fighting the Shukaku, and he got me. Didn't feel a thing. He did." Naruto began playing with his cigarettes by making little cigarette towers. He only sighed when Tsunade said that the Hokage job was for fools.

"Smoking will kill you," Tsunade said. She went to grab the cigarettes, but he placed a kunai right in the table before her hand could get them. He looked at her with his dull eyes, almost daring her to challenge him. She didn't take the bait. "Children shouldn't smoke."

"I'm not a child, old drunk. Besides, cigarettes kill you slowly and make good jutsu, but being a shinobi kills you faster. Jiraiya-sensei, are we actually recruiting this old witch as our Hokage? I could make a better Hokage," Naruto said. Jiraiya noticed the anger in Tsunade's eyes. She was going to make the brat regret his words. "I mean, she's a selfish princess running away from her problems."

"Outside now, brat!" Tsunade shouted. Naruto smirked and got up. His eyes said nothing as he walked outside with the Sannin. Jiraiya suddenly remember Naruto's handicap. He was still messed up! He had to stop this before she caused Naruto a lot of damage. "I'll only need my one finger to defeat you, Genin." Naruto smirked and pulled out a kunai before he charged. Amazingly, Tsunade got the kunai from him, flicked off his hitai-ate, and flicked him back. He felt his vision sway. Another side-effect. He couldn't work hard without passing out each time. "Before you black out, why are you angry with me? I said no." Naruto looked at her as the kunai came down in front of his face.

"Only the Hokage showed me kindness. I won't let you, even if you did say no, defile all that the old man did or what the asshole Yondaime did too," Naruto said. He closed his right eye because the scar was troubling him again. It didn't matter. He was going to show her that fools might become Hokage, but they're the strongest of the strong. "It's my goal to surpass my father!" Naruto activated his incomplete Rasengan and charged.

"What did the Yondaime do in his short of time?" Tsunade asked. Naruto wasn't looking well. She suspected something was wrong with his brain functions. Genjutsu? The Kyuubi? She couldn't tell, but he looked dangerous at that moment.

"The Yondaime created me!" Naruto shouted. He tried to get her with the Rasengan, but with her one finger, Tsunade made a fissure in the street. Naruto fell into it. He sighed. "I give up. Jiraiya-sensei, is it rude to pass out after a battle?" Jiraiya didn't get a chance to reply. Naruto was out, and Tsunade was trying to heal what was wrong with his head. Shizune dragged him over.

"Naruto met with Uchiha Itachi on an S-classed solo mission. Itachi used the Tsukuyomi on him. He woke up on his own, but it's effecting him horribly. Can you heal it?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade nodded and continued to work. When she stopped, Naruto's eyes shot open. The right one to the form of the sharingan before turning back to sky blue. Only Tsunade and Jiraiya noticed though. Naruto groaned. "He won't reveal anything that he saw. This all happened when he started to grow more human. It's upsetting." Tsunade was surprised to see Naruto looking at her. That was when she made the bet with him.

Naruto slammed the perfected Rasengan into Kabuto's abdomen seven days later. As the enemy went down from too much damage, Naruto spat up blood that clogged up his lungs. He couldn't help but laugh. He was going down, and his fall to the ground took forever. He closed his eyes before he reached the ground. He was too far gone.

_**What is going on? The darkness is spreading. This isn't acceptable. Naruto, get up! What is wrong with you? Why is the darkness coming? **_Naruto never heard the Kyuubi rants. He was still alive, but he knew it wasn't for long. He felt cooling chakra enter his heart. It was repairing what was damaged. He cracked his eyes opened to look at Tsunade. He raised his hand and tried to grasp the necklace. She wasn't paying attention.

"I win," Naruto muttered. Tsunade nodded and healed the hole in his hand. She took off the necklace and put it on him. He would be the final person to wear the necklace. She hoped it wouldn't kill him like the others. Naruto missed out on the Sannin battle, but Shizune would fill him later. He would shrug it off as unimportant and leave the room. That would earn him a talk with Jiraiya about respecting a woman. Naruto would shrug still and make the man angry.

"Brat, tell me one thing. What's a Genin doing on an S-classed mission? Where were the other Jonin and ANBU?" Tsunade asked. They were back at the same restaurant, and Naruto was staring out the window. His right eye was closed due to a lot of pain residing there. He looked at Tsunade and sighed.

"Konoha is short on man power. Genin fresh out of the academy and academy students assist in rebuilding and D-ranks. Older Genin take C-ranked and low B-ranked missions. Chunin get B-ranked and low A-ranked. Jonin and ANBU get the rest. I stand out of the fashion. While my friends do low missions, I was given an S-class. I barely made it back and was late due to a minor clash with a missing ninja. I need the pay too because my apartment was destroyed in the invasion. Tsunade-sama, don't worry. It was just a simple assassination. I was part of a Genin assassination squad. I've killed tons of people," Naruto said. He closed both eyes and tried to grin. It came out to look like he was in pain. Naruto sighed and stopped smiling. "So a bratty lady is now the Hokage. Not the way I pictured the Fifth, but I'll find some way to imagine that Konoha's money wasn't going into gambling the Hokage's heart out. Jiraiya, we should've picked a better Hokage!" Tsunade's temper shot off.

"Outside now, brat!" Tsunade shouted. Naruto felt a strange sense of déjà vu, but he went along anyways. He grinned as the Sannin held up her one finger once more. "I'll still only use one finger, brat." Naruto charged with only his fists, and once he got close enough, Tsunade flicked off his hitai-ate. He closed his eyes to prepare for a blow that never came, but instead, Tsunade kissed his forehead. "Become a great man someday, alright?" Naruto looked at her grinning face and couldn't help but grin as well.

On the way back, they stopped at an inn. While Naruto was getting Shizune to show him new jutsu, the two Sannin were at the bar. Jiraiya looked up at the ceiling in deep thought. He never saw Naruto show a lot of human emotions. The boy was balancing on the edge of human and shell it appeared.

"You want to know the day I'm looking forward to seeing?" Jiraiya asked. He caught Tsunade's attention. "The day that Naruto just crashes. All the emotions inside of him come out and show themselves. I want to see him cry, laugh, and hate all at once. He doesn't know how good he has it. He needs to come back to Earth and become a child before it is too late." Tsunade nodded. "Wanna make a bet? I bet he'll break when he's sixteen and starts noticing girls!" Jiraiya grinned, knowing he would win because of Tsunade's gambling skills.

"Within the year," Tsunade said. She drank more sake and looked at her teammate. "The kid is near breaking point. He's been through so much." Jiraiya shrugged. "Bet is set at if I win, you stop peeping in the Fire country." Jiraiya's face fell, but he then grinned.

"If _I _win, you've got to kiss me in front of a crowd of people," Jiraiya said. He almost giggled at the thought of finally being kissed by his crush. "Tsunade, you better pray that you'll win." Tsunade nodded and grabbed the sake bottle. She wouldn't be able to drink for awhile. Sarutobi probably left too many things open for the next Hokage.

**End chapter three.**

**I didn't get to the Sasuke retrieval part like I said. Next chapter and possibly the one after that will be the Sasuke retrieval arc. Any guesses on who will win? How about Naruto's breaking point? That should be in three chapters from now if I get things organized correctly. Hopefully. Til next time - Kyuubi no Kitsune0101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue. We happy.**

**As you folks can tell, the summer is waning down, and I am, sadly, still in school. Try to guess middle, high, or college! Don't please. I will try to write two more chapters after this, but I make no promises. I'll also be working on a one-shot side fic to this called 'One Week' on Naruto's week working on perfecting the Rasengan to show Tsunade. That Naruto might be OOC from the original slightly because I want it to be funny. I'm struggling to balance all my fics because I get attacked by good fanfic plots everyday.**

**Please, Kami, please just end my misery.**

**Just kidding. I love all my fans. Thanks for the support and I can't name you by pen name at this moment.**

**When you see a break of:**

**S = Shikamaru/Temari**

**N = Neji**

**K = Kiba/Kankuro**

**C = Choji**

**G = group (When one person leaves, the remaining are still group)**

**U = Naruto**

**R = Rock Lee/Gaara**

Chapter Four

Naruto was jittery when they walked back into Konoha. He wanted to be dismissed soon, but he ended up being dragged to the hospital to see Kakashi and Sasuke, who were both in a battle with Itachi after he left and suffered from the Tsukuyomi. He nodded at Sakura, who was by Kakashi's side. They had spoken before on her crush on the Jonin. It was a bit better than her last one, who she still cared for like a brother instead. Naruto kept shifting his weight on his legs as he waited. Tsunade finally looked at him.

"You're dismissed, but I want you back in my office in three hours," Tsunade said. After ordering Minato, the blonde cat, to say put, Naruto practically ran out of the hospital. He sniffed the air once outside to see if he could catch her scent, but he couldn't. Pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, he began his search through the village for her. He had to say he was sorry. He just couldn't get over how he was too cold to her. His scarred eye stung a bit as it remained closed behind an eye patch Shizune gave to him.

"If I were Kurenai, where would I be?" Naruto wondered aloud. He looked up at the blue sky and smiled. It was so peaceful and cleared his mind. Without realizing where he was going, Naruto walked into a dark haired woman. He jumped back and stood stiff. "I'm sorry, ma'am." The woman was staring right at him with ruby red eyes that weren't Sharingan. His cigarette fell from his mouth as he grinned.

123

"Are you sure about this, Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked. The Fifth looked at her old teammate and then at the video screen. Her eyes darted to two opened profiles on her desk. They had the makings of someone beyond Jonin at this point. She couldn't hold hem back any longer. "Who will train them to be that rank?" Tsunade smirked.

"We will. We'll use their weakness against them until they're strong. Didn't you say about their friendship was a special bond? Like brothers?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya nodded and looked at the picture on the screen. He sighed. "They'll become something like brothers when we're through. Send notice out to the other one to meet me at my office in about three hours. They can't be late." Tsunade watched Jiraiya leave before sighing looking out the window. "I'm training children to kill. Lovely." She looked at the unsettling scene on the screen before shutting it off. "No, I'm teaching Shinobi to better themselves." That made it easier for her to sleep at night.

123

Naruto threw his arms around Kurenai in a giant un-Naruto-like hug. The Jonin was a bit taken back and soon returned the hug. She could see that the boy was grinning like an idiot. There was definitely something different about him. She didn't know whether it was the coldness of his eyes being gone or the slight different temperature of his body. It wasn't completely warm like before.

"I need to talk to you," Naruto said. His blue eye held all the innocence of a child while in the shadows of it was the poison of a Shinobi. Kurenai missed that innocent look, but now it felt strange as if painted there. Something was definitely off about him. "Wanna get some dango with me?" Kurenai bit her lip. What if this wasn't her Naruto?

"Sure," she said anyways. Naruto grinned and took her hand. She allowed herself to be dragged by this boy. He glanced back only once, and Kurenai could've sworn she saw hurt and pain in his eye. He was silent during their walk to the dango stand. After ordering, he sighed and looked at her.

"I want to apologize for what happened before I left. The Itachi thing is a bit messed up, huh?" Naruto said. He scratched the back of his head and looked at the counter. "Before the Third died, I was assigned a final mission from him. I was to gain Itachi's trust before moving on to gaining the rest of Akatsuki's. I was to destroy them from the inside out. So far, it's working. I'm not a traitor." Naruto couldn't look her in the eye. He didn't like seeing those red eyes look so hurt or angry.

"Why should I believe you?" Kurenai asked. Naruto sighed and looked over at her. She didn't look angry. Just hurt. He looked at his hands and clenched his fists. She was almost like the others. Thinking he was a liar. He knew she had reasons, but he felt so angry. A burning feeling settled in his stomach.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Naruto said. He looked her in the eye. "You just have to trust me on this one." The look in his eyes made her rethink the entire thing because it was so innocent and tired of something. She sighed and looked away. A blonde cat jumped onto Naruto's lap and meowed. "Minato! Why can't you follow orders?" Kurenai looked at the hilarious scene of Naruto yelling at the cat, who only reacted in batting his paw at Naruto's hair. It was as if the ice just melted from the boy. He sighed and patted the cat's head. "This is Minato, my ninja cat. I picked him up from some crazy old woman who beat the hell out of me. He was named after Namikaze Minato, the Yellow Flash." Kurenai noted that most people called Namikaze the Yondaime, but Naruto said his nickname instead.

"He's so cute!" Kurenai said. She took the cat from Naruto and began to pet it. Minato purred loudly at the attention he was getting. Naruto shot a look at him that Kurenai figured was jealousy. She mentally giggled and smiled on the outside. Naruto ate his dango and looked up at the sky. "You have someplace to be?"

"Yeah in about two hours. Probably another mission. Konoha has to keep image I guess," Naruto said. He was actually surprised to see Kurenai, a Jonin, in the village during a time like this. He looked at her holding Minato and sighed. What type of life was a ninja when love had to be quick and easy to break? He didn't know, but the ninja lifestyle was his only hope now. He sighed once more and closed his eyes. Everything stopped to him. All noise was brought to a low level and smell took over. He almost gagged when he got a whiff of wet dog. Opening his eyes, he looked over at Kurenai and her students.

"Naruto, when did you get out of the hospital? We thought you would be one of the ninja on missions!" Kiba said. Naruto looked confused before realizing what he meant. Team Seven specialized in assassins and S-ranked missions of all kind. He almost laughed at one of his memories of an assassin. Sakura and Sasuke had to pose a paired couple, but that wasn't as bad as Kakashi and Naruto's parts. Naruto was forced to act like a female using a Henge to be the girlfriend of Kakashi, who was acting like a rich man. "Naruto? Are you okay?"

"I was sent out on two missions so far. One was my specialty while the other one was to track Tsunade. I just got back, and I think I'm being dispatched again. Only got two more hours of rest. This reminds me of Team Seven missions. One hour rest," Naruto said. He closed his eyes again and felt Minato jump on him. He ignored the animal until it licked his cheek. "Damn cat too. Minato, go play dead and see if that mutt eats you." Naruto received a hit from the cat's little paw. Kiba laughed while Akamaru and Minato glared at each other.

"Naruto, you're only a Genin. What missions would they give you as a solo?" Shino asked. Naruto smirked and looked at the bug boy. They had something in common. That was they held something in their bodies that made people stay away. Naruto didn't talk to him much though. He just wasn't around other kids a lot.

"S-ranked and A-ranked. One time while the others were injured, I received an unmarked. Meaning suicide. Third didn't want to give it to me. He almost shit himself when I came back alive!" Naruto said. He found it funny, but the others found it creepy. Naruto was weird. "I'm just hoping to be promoted to Chunin soon. I can't stand being a Genin! I still had to do Genin missions too." Hinata looked at the boy she liked. He was weird and rivaled most Jonin.

"W-w-why a-a-aren't y-y-you b-b-becoming a J-j-j-jonin?" Hinata asked. Naruto looked at her and immediately looked away. Byakugan eyes weren't meant to look so nice to someone like him. He smiled and petted Minato. It was to distract his eyes, but he knew it was kind of rude. She asked him a good question too. ANBU were on his ass on joining their ranks. He sighed.

"The Third Hokage was my guardian. He wished for me to go through the ranks like a normal ninja. Now that he's dead, I can make my own decisions, but I respect him enough to continuing going through each rank," Naruto said. He began to tell them some minor details of some missions, but he never told them about the kills. They were secrets only to Flame, Flower, and Fox.

123

Naruto yawned as he walked into Tsunade's office. He was thirty minutes late, and Tsunade was looking very pissed off. The boy ignored it and looked at Shikamaru, who was also staring. Both of them were confused on why the other was there. A joint mission? Their skills were on different scales though. Tsunade motioned for them to sit, and they obeyed. She sighed and looked at them.

"Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto, you both are promoted to Chunin. That's not all. You two are the first shinobi to ever jump from Chunin to Hunter ninja on the same day. Your job as a hunter ninja is easy, but first, we'll have you trained by separate people. Most Hunters don't know who else is in the rank, but you two are going to be partners. Tomorrow, I'll have Shizune get your uniform, but I have your vests," Tsunade said. She gave them both the green vest, and Naruto was reluctant to put it on. "Once you reach the rank Jonin, you're able to take the vest off if you'd like. Tomorrow I want to see you two about eight. Don't disappoint me." Naruto was the first out of there. He couldn't wait to tell Sakura about his promotion. Shikamaru bowed and looked at the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, don't you think that Naruto and I are more compatible with people that compliment our abilities. I've never seen much of Naruto's, but he seems to be a fighter. I'm a thinker," Shikamaru said. Tsunade smirked and interlocked her fingers. She found this interesting that the genius had yet to catch on.

"Naruto thinks. You think. You both have qualities that help the other. You can keep the person still while Naruto makes the kill. It's perfect. Now scram!" Tsunade shouted. Shikamaru bowed before leaving. He didn't see his Hokage drinking, trying to forget she just assigned children to an adult job. When a child become a shinobi, they are adults, but most people liked to forget that.

123

Naruto got to the hospital and asked about Kakashi. The Jonin was discharged earlier that morning almost after Tsunade healed him. He got Sasuke's room number and figured Sakura would be trying to be the older sister and get her little brother moving towards recovery. Naruto walked in to find Sasuke yelling at her with a plate of sliced apples all over the ground. All eyes turned to him, but they soon shifted to his vest. Sasuke growled.

"Naruto, fight me," Sasuke said. Naruto's eyes saddened flicked to a dull blue at the boy's words. No one knew that Naruto always wanted to beat one of the Uchiha heirs. "The roof now!" Sasuke climbed out of bed and walked passed both his teammates. Naruto soon followed.

The fight started out as simple taijutsu, but Naruto kicked the Uchiha bastard into the air. Sasuke charged up a Chidori while Naruto did the same with a Rasengan before jumping at him. He held his arm stiffly out as he began to close in. Sakura shouted at them to stop and ran out to stop them. She got in between them when it was too late from them two stop. Kakashi just showed up in the nick of time. He threw them both at the water towers on the roof. Sasuke smirked proudly when he saw that Naruto's water tower only had a little hole. Both boys disappeared without a word after that.

"Don't worry, Sakura. Things will soon calm down," Kakashi said. He patted her head and was off as well. He was going to find Jiraiya and demand to know why Naruto was taught the Rasengan. The boy was too reckless with it. He first had to find Sasuke and speak to him about the Chidori he used on Naruto.

123

Naruto woke up the next morning angry over something unknown. He sighed and got out of bed. Tsunade had given both Shikamaru and Naruto the clothes to look like a uniformed Chunin, like Iruka. Shikamaru had said he would keep to his regular one, and Naruto got it in black. He put on the sweat pants and a short sleeved t-shirt before the vest. His hitai-ate laid on the nightstand like it was just waiting to be worn. He couldn't remember why he wanted to be a shinobi anymore. All the nameless faces all collected themselves with the memory of that metal plate. The leaf upon it bore so much. He tied it around his neck to hide his scar. Dawn was just touching the rooftops as Naruto walked out with Minato at his heals.

"Minato, I feel like something bad is going to happen," Naruto said. The cat meowed and hopped onto his head to avoid the few people that are up. It's mainly shop keeps and shinobi. Some watch Naruto while others just ignore him. He's just a boy.

Shikamaru and Naruto meet up outside the office at five til eight. Minato had gone off to find Kurenai when Naruto refused to give him any attention. The two Chunin walked into the office, and Tsunade looked up and smiled kind of darkly. The smile disappeared when she found Naruto yawning. Tiredness was etched upon his face like ink to canvas. Nightmares probably.

"Kid, you need some more sleep. I've got a mission for you two. Thing is, I need you to gather as many Genin as possible in a half an hour. Uchiha Sasuke has left Konoha on his own. Get him back as fast as possible. Anything else? Shikamaru, you're in charge. Naruto is secondary command. Get going now!" Tsunade shouted. Both boys went searching for all the Genin. Sakura and Rock Lee were out because of injuries.

Within the half hour, only Kiba, Choji, and Neji were available. Lee and Sakura were there to see them off. Naruto looked at his adoptive sister and couldn't must even a fake grin. She hugged him and gave him a giant smile. All the guys were watching to see what happened next.

"Sakura, I don't know if I can bring him back. I'll try, but I'm not doing this for Sasuke. I'm doing this to find Flame. Kurenai should have Minato. Can you tell her to hold onto him. I don't want him hurt," Naruto said. He smiled and turned away. Sakura felt like she would never see his face look like that again. His eye was what worried her the most. He kept it closed as he traveled farther away.

About a half an hour out, Naruto's nose caught an all too familiar smell. He shuddered from behind Shikamaru. Kiba picked it up as well, and Akamaru whined about it. Naruto yawned and just wanted to disappear. He wanted the good old days back where he was killing off faceless missing ninjas to become that assassination squad.

"Blood. Dead ahead. It follows through the forest along with the heavy scent of snake," Kiba said. Naruto sighed and looked at the back of Shikamaru's head. He knew how to kill a man in any position, and he noted on everyone's lack of a high guard. Maybe it was just the assassin in him kicking in, but they couldn't smell the amount of power the trail had to it. Naruto cringed and howled unintentionally. "Naruto, do you want us to get killed?" A fox suddenly leaped out of a bush at them. Naruto knelt down, and it came right to him.

"He witnessed the fight and followed them. Several wires, invisible like a spider's web set out. He alerted me first because of my scent. Shoo before he wants to speak with you," Naruto said. He didn't like talking to foxes because it made him feel awkward. His teammates just stared as the fox disappeared. "They're resting not that far away. Follow the fox's scent." Kiba just scratched his head. "What?"

"Naruto, his scent leads to you and back to Konoha. You've been all through these woods, so I can tell your scent from his. Let's just follow the blood and split up into three groups. Neji and Shikamaru. Me and Choji. Naruto can hold his own against someone of this power," Kiba said. Shikamaru nodded and signaled for them to split up. Neji and him found their enemies quickly, but they stayed up in the tree tops. Something alerted them. It was Naruto walking straight into the clearing. He looked like a child once more.

"Hello," Naruto said, smiling. The four ninja were waiting on some form of attack. "Don't worry about me. I'm not the one who you should worry about. Besides, I'm here for my teammate." His eyes were closed, and it looked like he was making academy mistakes. "If I don't, I'll make sure you're all dead." The first shinobi, a boy with six arms, attacked using a bunch of spider threads. The whole clearing burst into flames of green. "While you weren't looking, I set up a new trap. As soon as unrecognizable chakra goes off, my flames pop up everywhere. Soon, you'll become goo!" Neji and Shikamaru couldn't believe that Naruto seemed to look like he was enjoying this. It was all a genjutsu though as the Sound Four watched their bodies melt. Naruto retrieved the giant pot rather easily.

"Naruto, watch out!" Shikamaru shouted, realizing the trap. Naruto thought he played the genjutsu card, but it was played right back at him. Naruto's world disappeared and turned into a nightmare of a battlefield so unrecognizable. Instead of screaming, Naruto began laughing. Shikamaru and Neji came out of hiding to help him. He began to attack them with clouded eyes. "Neji, we need to hit him hard enough to knock him out. I can't break the jutsu!" Neji nodded and signaled to Kiba and Choji. They came out to attack the crazed boy, but he stopped them.

"Tsukiko, say hi to the devil for me," Naruto said. Kiba snuck up behind him and bashed his head with a rock. Naruto fell to the ground as the Sound Four appeared from the trees. The fat one quickly captured them in a rock dome. Neji was checking on Naruto, and Kiba was ready in case the boy decided to wake up and attack them again. Naruto groaned and opened his single eye. His head was pounding, and he concluded it was from the wound on the side. "Damn it. Should've been more aware. Sorry Shikamaru. So close too." Naruto sat up and looked around. He was left alone for about a few minutes. The others had to think of a way out.

"Any ideas?" Shikamaru asked. He wanted to see Naruto's thinking in action. Naruto shifted through all his memories for something at would be able to break stone. He finally stopped at one memory and smiled. He stood up and gathered everyone together. "What?" Naruto was smirking, which probably meant something painful.

"Do you know what Hokage-sama's special ability besides medical jutsu is? It's super strength. We need something incredible strong to hit the weakest point of this dome. Right now, I feel my chakra being eaten. I'm sure you're all feeling the same. Neji, can you and Kiba work on finding the weakest point. Choji, when they do, you need to use your expanding jutsu and roll us out!" Naruto ordered. Shikamaru couldn't believe it. Naruto thought the same as him when it came to the people. Naruto was talking to Choji on the different advantages the baika no jutsu (the art of expansion).

"Naruto, are sure about this?" Choji asked. There was no time to answer for Neji and Kiba found the weak point. Choji used the baika no jutsu to break through the dome, and Naruto's plan was over and successful. "Now what?" Everyone was looking at Shikamaru and Naruto. Naruto grinned and walked out with a kunai in his hand.

"We fight," Naruto said. Choji stepped in front of them. His eyes looked serious, so Naruto didn't protest to being blocked. He watched along with the others as the fat man stepped towards them. "You're going to fight him?" Choji nodded, not ever looking back. He tossed a tied up bag over his shoulder, and Naruto caught it.

"Military pellets. Take them and go. I'll catch up," Choji said. Shikamaru led the team out as Choji pulled out a container that had three different colored pellets in it. He took the green one as the fat Sound ninja charged. "Here goes nothing." Choji blocked the man's hit.

GGG

Naruto never looked behind him as he chased the smell of snake with the others. He heard some of the fight, but as they traveled, it disappeared. Shikamaru kept stopping and leaving arrows everywhere for Choji. Everyone agreed upon it. Naruto faintly smelled a power he was afraid would probably be able to kill him if he wasn't ready.

"Let's go get Flame!" Naruto shouted, jumping to the next branch. The others followed, already knowing Naruto's state of mind.

**TBC**

**That's where I'll leave off. Only compliment and critique. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I bet you didn't expect me back so soon. I got to work on the reconstruction of ICE COLD while my other requests were shot to the side. Haha, sorry requesters. I'm attempting to get out all the previous requests out by January. Back to ICE COLD, It's only the first two paragraphs of the rewritten version because I posted that under another story. Reason: People who read the first chapter wouldn't be able to review again, this gives them the chance. I thank all who dealt with the Rewrite and Original versions. I hope everyone likes Reconstruction. Oh, the title of the story Reconstruction is under is ICE COLD. Haha, almost done with chapter two by the way.**

**I don't own Naruto. Here's to keep to the rules (read the rest on ICE COLD):**

"There it goes again. Walking like it's human!" a village complained. The thing in question didn't look as he walked on. The thing was only three. He didn't understand why none of the women would hold him and patch up his boo-boos. He didn't like how none of the men wouldn't laugh with him and pat him on the head. Nobody would touch him as if his skin had some sort of disease. He didn't wince when a glass bottle was thrown at his head and missed. He just continued his way home. The orphanage caretaker threw him out a few months earlier, so the Hokage gave him an apartment to live in.

The apartment was empty of life and was cold. The white haired boy didn't care. He closed the door and locked it in silence. It didn't matter anymore if he talked or didn't. Nobody cared if he even got up every day. The boy sighed and imagined a better life. He closed his eyes real tight and opened them to see if it was just a dream. Sadly, he was still living a nightmare. The boy didn't smile. He didn't understand smiling. He walked into the kitchen and opened one of the lower cabinets. An old kunai was the only item in the cabinet. The little boy grabbed it and sighed. He brought it to his arm like he saw the academy kids do onto the dummies. He was a dummy. He had no soul and was only a punching bag.


End file.
